Goodbye
by imagine2create
Summary: Duncan's going away and Courtney's falling into depression over it. However, Duncan has a way of taking her mind off of the fact that he'll be gone for a while... RATED M for lemons.


It was the middle of Fall, leaves turning beautiful shades of auburn and yellows and falling from their trees. The sky became engulfed in darkness, the stars twinkling bravely amongst themselves.

_ Courtney paced around the kitchen, hair in a messy bun. Pots and pans clanked together and water boiled. She was cooking the biggest "Welcome Home" dinner for Duncan. He would finally be coming home for Christmas break from his Military training after 8 months of being away. Ham baked in the oven, macaroni stirred on the stove, cabbage sat in a pot… Courtney had sweat falling from her face like she was a professional chef, cooking against the clock. She parted from the hot stove for a moment, catching her breath before she continued. She knew Duncan would be home any time now. In the middle of stirring the mashed potatoes she heard a knock at the door. Her heart sank and she got butterflies. It was Duncan! She just __**knew**__ it was. Something was a little off about the knock but she anticipated the look she knew she'd see on his freshly, chiseled face. She quickly wiped away the sweat from her face with the apron she had on, removing that in the process also. "Coming!" she called out as she took the scrunchie out her hair that was holding her messy bun in place, ruffling it to get a wind-blown appearance._

_ She walked to the door, taking a deep breath. She was quite nervous, for she hadn't seen Duncan in over half a year. She opened the door where she saw two men standing instead of her lover, Duncan. They both shared the same sympathetic and sad look on their faces. "W-where's Duncan?" she asked, her face completely dropping. They didn't say a word; one just half-heartedly smiled. Courtney's eyes grew wide as she looked down into one of the man's hands and saw a navy blue uniform with a hat on top. The name tag on the uniform read, "__**Duncan**__". "No, no, no, no…" Courtney began under her breath. "We're very sorry ma'am but Duncan was killed on the line of-" one began. "__**NO!**__" Courtney interrupted with a yell. "Nooo…" she began to cry. She began to cry harder, hysterically in fact. She dropped to her knees. One of the men reached down to comfort her. "I'm so sorry," He began. Then everything went black._

Courtney sprung awoke, breathing heavily. She jolted her head to the left of her and saw Duncan's sleeping figure. She sighed a sigh of relief. "Oh god." She said silently, beginning to weep.

Duncan then rose up from his sleep. "Court, what's wrong?" he asked, taking her head and letting her cry into his shoulder. "You had the dream again, didn't you?" he said.

Courtney nodded her head yes.

Duncan sighed, "Babe, I keep telling you. Nothing's gonna happen to me. I'm gonna be fine."

"No you're not." Courtney cried out into his shoulder.

"I am." Duncan said.

"Promise?" She asked, lifting her head.

"Promise." Duncan replied, giving her his pinky.

She willingly wrapped hers around his.

This had been going on for about a month and a half straight now. Courtney and the bad dreams… Well, Courtney and the bad _dream_. She'd wake up from her sleep and cry. She'd cry until it hurt to cry anymore. It was happening more frequently now. Almost 3-4 times a week, compared to where she'd only have it about once or twice every 2 weeks. It was getting worse and he knew why. He'd be leaving in the next 2 weeks and she became more and more worried as each day passed by.

"Babe, you really have to stop worrying yourself." He told her.

"I can't. Not knowing that you're going away." She responded.

"I keep telling you I'll be fine. Nothing, and I mean **nothing** is going to happen to me." He said.

"How can you be so sure though?" She asked him.

"Because I have hope. And training's not that bad. I'm not gonna be with the big boys shooting people's heads off." He reassured with a slight chuckle.

"Really?" She asked him, looking up with glossy eyes.

"Really." He replied, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Duncan, I don't want you to go." Courtney said, quite saddened.

"But I have to Princess. I can't just back out now because you don't want me to go and get myself killed. I'll be fine, I promise you. We've been through this plenty of times." Duncan told her.

She just sighed.

"Just be happy for me baby, please. For me." He said, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I try every day." She said.

"It'll get better with time." He said.

"I hope so…" She trailed.

Duncan lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. He pulled away slightly and she looked into his eyes hungrily. Duncan knew that was his cue. He began to passionately kiss her, stopping now and then to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down her jaw bone, then to her collar bone and finally her neck. She elicited small moans. Duncan's hands explored her body, stopping at the thin little pink silk night shorts she had on. He smirked to himself and pulled them off of her. She blushed a deep red, knowing Duncan was about to give her what she knew was the **only** thing that took her mind off of him leaving. Removing her night shorts revealed her slightly wet, white cotton underwear. He smiled in triumph. The smallest things got Courtney off.

He went under the blankets, leaving more soft kisses on her frame. She let out more moans as he licked and kissed on those tender spots such as her hip bone and her inner thighs. He took the rim of her panties into his mouth and pulled them down. Once they were off he lifted her leg and put it on his shoulder as he lie flat on his stomach. He teased her, kissing her pounding clitoris and outer lips, not once removing the tongue she anticipated from his mouth.

"D-Duncan, please." She begged, him smiling at her giving into him.

With that, he removed his wet tongue and began circling her clit in small circles. He knew this drove Courtney completely insane. She moaned his name, grabbing onto his shabby, black locks. He licked her labia, just short of her entrance and went back to her clit. He began vibrating his tongue, something that'd have Courtney gushing in mere seconds. He smirked as he moved 2 fingers to her waiting entrance and felt the deep wetness it held. He moved his tongue down lower, lapping up the juices flowing from her _flower_. Courtney was in pure bliss, she let out half moans, not being able to quite make sentences from the intense pleasure she was feeling.

"D-Duncan…I-I-" She began. She wasn't able to finish before she felt herself began to tighten up.

"Not yet, Princess." He teased, as he removed his tongue from her, cutting her short of the orgasm she was about to have. Courtney visibly pouted. **Hard**.

Duncan came up to fresh air under the blankets and whispered in her ear. "Fix that pretty little of face of yours." She just continued to pout, eyebrows knitted.

He wiped his mouth, removing his boxers and wife beater. He revealed his 9 inch, throbbing member. Courtney bit her lip, not being able to wait any longer for him to enter her and finish what he had started.

With that, Duncan entered her with a swift movement. Courtney was wet. **Soaking** wet. Duncan moaned at the pure feeling. "Goddamn." He moaned out, thrusting into her slowly. He kissed her passionately, Courtney moaning into his mouth. Duncan couldn't hold out any longer, he began pounding into her roughly, Courtney now screaming, eyes in the back of her head.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" She moaned, tears rimming in her eyes from the uncontrollable feeling building up inside of her. She was already nearly at her peak.

Duncan continued his work. He patted Courtney's backside, cueing her to turn around. She did as she was told and Duncan began thrusting deeper into her from the back. She yelled out in ecstasy, her voice beginning to crack. Duncan knew that meant she was close to cumming. He started thrusting even harder, holding onto her hips, squeezing her perfectly rounded ass every now and then.

"Duncan!" She screamed out, and with a couple more thrusts, she came, body trembling tremendously.

She lost her balance from her orgasm and her knees gave out on her. Duncan however, didn't stop. Courtney was exhausted from her powerful orgasm but he needed his. He thrust into her harder and faster, yelling "Fuck!" everytime he went back into her tight canal. Courtney just lie there, moaning, waiting for Duncan to finally come.

Duncan always wore her out. No matter the time nor the occasion. Not to mention his stamina allowed him to go hours, even on his most tired days. Courtney would have already came. Two or three times in fact before he even came once. Duncan was truly a living, breathing version of the energizer bunny.

"Duncan, I-I can't." Courtney moaned out.

"Aww, you gonna quit on me that fast Princess?" He said, still thrusting into her.

"I-I-I'm tired." She whined, interrupted by a few moans.

"Tapping out huh?" Duncan teased.

Courtney thought for a moment. He'd never let her live it down if she did so. "No." she replied, lying.

"Thought so." Duncan said as he continued thrusting in and out of her forcefully.

Forty-five minutes passed and Duncan was _just_ coming to his peak. By this time, he had Courtney turned back around, both legs on his shoulders.

"Court-Courtney. Ahh fuck!" He moaned as he came long and hard into her.

Courtney let out a sigh of relief. She panted heavily, Duncan collapsing beside her. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned to her.

"I love you Princess." He said.

"I love you too, Duncan." She replied, as she leaned in for the most passionate kiss they had shared all night.

**_2 weeks later**

Duncan's things were packed. Well, everything he _needed_. He wasn't allowed to take much. His departure would be in the next hour or so. Courtney sighed, this day was the day she dreaded to come. Duncan smiled at her, "Brighten up, Princess." She just shot him a quick fake smile, but anyone who had eyes could tell that she was hurting on the inside. Her onyx orbs told it all.

"That wasn't very convincing." He told her.

"Well at least I'm trying." She shot back, turning away from him in embarrassment at her sudden change in attitude. "Sorry…" She quickly said.

"It's alright, babe. I understand." He told her, embracing her in a hug.

Tears rimmed in her eyes once again. This was about the 7th time today. She sighed, getting tired of the annoying, salty droplets paining her. She was pretty sure the glow that her tan face used to hold was now gone. She probably looked like a ghost. Red rings around her eyes from crying every day, bags under them from being up half the night worrying about Duncan's departure for the last week straight.

"I love you." Duncan said to her, trying to brighten her mood.

Courtney snapped out of it, "I love you too." she replied back with half a smile.

Duncan quickly kissed her. He hated seeing his _Princess_ looking the way she did. She was definitely not herself lately. bAt all/b. She looked different, barely ate, and she'd just sit alone for hours thinking. The only thing that'd bring her back from the depression-like state she was in was the sex and love making. She'd brighten up real quick. Her face would get that familiar glow, she'd even let out the smiles that have been hiding in dormancy for the past month.

Courtney deepened the kiss, wishing that it could last forever. Her Duncan would be gone for a whole year. An entire _**year**_. They made their way over to the couch, lips still interlocked with one another, Courtney on top of him. She pulled away, as she pulled his shirt over his head. Duncan smiled at Courtney's change in heart. She was being aggressive. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. She pulled his boxers down too, releasing his swollen cock. She looked up at him and saw him giving her a devilish grin. She shot him one back and took his member in her mouth. She heard Duncan elicit a small moan, encouraging her to continue on. She bobbed her head up and down, tying to take his whole member in his mouth but gagged. Duncan loved when she did that. She pulled him out of her mouth and licked and teased his head. She heard Duncan's moans and felt his body move under her. She took him into her mouth again, continuing her work. After about 5 minutes, she had removed her panties, sucking Duncan's member with no hands. Duncan was about to cum. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head off of his cock, spewing his seed into the open. He let out an "Ahh." jerking forward a bit from the impact of his orgasm, toes curled.

Courtney smiled devishly at him. He pulled her on top of him, and moved her body so that she was sitting right on top of his face. He jerked his tongue out, eating her viciously, her back arching in pleasure. He grabbed onto her hips as she grinded on his tongue, eliciting loud moans.

Duncan had completely turned Courtney out. She never did any of these things before she had met him. Not just the fact that he was her first, but she would never go outside of her comfort zone while having sex with him. Just a couple years ago when Courtney was 18, she would never have imagined riding Duncan's face, nor allowing Duncan to perform oral sex on her and vice versa. Every position was uncomfortable and outside of her comfort zone except for missionary, but being with Duncan, that was nearly impossible to uphold. Slowly but surely, him and Courtney began doing everything in the book. Nothing that would be too much for Courtney to handle however…

Once Duncan's member was up and running again, he pulled her down onto his throbbing shaft. She threw her head back, feeling all of him inside of her threw her for a loop. She began to slowly grind on him before her grinds turned into her bouncing full speed. Duncan practically ripped her shirt off of her and unclasped her bra in mere seconds. She was now fully exposed in front of him, face red from feeling her nipples rise at the temperature in the room and Duncan's hands fondling them. She moaned loudly, bouncing on him, breasts following suit. Duncan pushed her body around, her still on top of him and she began riding him from the back. He palmed her ass, her still bouncing and moaning uncontrollably.

It was now Duncan's turn to give her what she needed. He lifted himself up, Courtney completely falling under him. He supported her and they were now in the _doggy style_ position. He thrusted into her, Courtney's face completely down into the couch and her butt up. Courtney moaned his name out, finally reaching her orgasm. She collapsed, but Duncan lifted her body back up and went into a sitting position, her on top. He began to move up and down, her body flimsily moving with him. He laughed at the sight.

"You done babe?" He asked her.

She didn't reply, she just held onto his shoulders, moaning in his ear.

Duncan was getting more aroused, and quickly. He felt that all too familiar feeling in his chest, that moved to his back, down his spine and finally the bottom of his gut. He let out a moan and one final, hard thrust and he came. Courtney let her body relax, completely numb, and she fell onto Duncan. Duncan breathed heavily in her ear, letting his member stay inside of her. He grabbed onto her hip with one hand, the other caressing her back.

"Princess." He said lowly.

"Yes?" Courtney replied.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She replied, warmly, hugging him.

And for that moment in time, just that _one_ moment, Courtney was finally happy. She didn't care about Duncan leaving, and how long he'd be gone, she just felt carefree. And **nothing** could ruin that. Not the suitcases that were in plain sight, the sound of Duncan's heart beating against hers that she knew she wouldn't hear in a long time, or the laptop that sat contently on the glass table that she knew she'd be Skyping with him on everytime he was free. **Nothing**.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Haha, lots and lots and lots o' lemons ;))) I hope you guys enjoyed. Yeah, it's pretty sad that Courtney's Dunky is going away... for quite a while too, but he's definitely making it up to her, lol. Sorry if I burned you guys' eyes, I get very descriptive with the lemony goodness that I write. Bye now :)_


End file.
